Application stores (which are commonly referred to as “app stores”) typically provide functionality for allowing customers to browse and obtain applications for free or for a fee. For example, and without limitation, an application store might enable a customer utilizing a smartphone or tablet computing device to browse and obtain various types of applications that are suitable for use on the customer's particular type of computing device. Applications available through an application store might be provided by the operator of the application store or by third-party application developers.
Application stores currently exist for a wide variety of different computing platforms. As a result, developers commonly have to develop different versions of their applications for each of the different platforms in order to expose their applications to the greatest number of potential customers. Creating different versions of applications for different platforms can, however, be a difficult, time consuming, and expensive process. Consequently, application developers frequently only develop versions of their applications for the most popular platforms, thereby limiting the exposure of their applications to customers having devices that are compatible with those platforms.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.